Songs Shuffle: MSB Edition
by Hanbaba
Summary: Check out the story for more details. Lots of pairings! You've been warned.


The idea is you put your iPod on shuffle, and write a short story inspired by each song that comes on (for ten songs.) The rules say that you're only allowed to write for as long as the song lasts - typically three or four minutes.

How to do it: Just choose a fandom, character or pairing, and grab your iPod!

_**My Choices**_

The Magic School Bus

**Pairings:** Phoebe and Arnold, Tim and Wanda, Carlos and Dorothy Ann, Keesha and Ralphie

_Please note that all these songs are from musicals, that's all that's on my iPod :L Enjoy_

* * *

**Fame, Fame (4:01)**

Dorothy Ann breathed in nervously. Her first big show. She was in the school production of Fame the musical, and for the first time as a lead and she was freaking out. She had been in shows before but she had never been the lead. A supporting character or a member of the chorus, but not the lead.

Carlos hugged her tightly, tighter than ever before. "Break a leg DA" He whispered because their microphones could be turned on.

The curtains opened and the dance group began the opening dance. The applause was great. Dorothy Ann walked on, she could hear people whooping for her, mainly her friends back from 3rd Grade. She said her first line, trying not to forget what she had to say.

* * *

**Popular, Wicked (3:40)**

"Help!" Phoebe said to Keesha. She was freaking out. Phoebe had just been invited to Arnold's party, and she really wants to impress him.

Keesha giggled. "So you want me to give you a make-over? I'm not that popular."

"Yes you are! Help me out?" Phoebe begged.

"Okay, here, let me help you out," Keesha said, very sing-song-y.

"Okay, put on this dress, it'd look amazing on you!" she said, handing Phoebe a pink dress. Phoebe tried it on. She felt weird in it. Way too girly and too preppy. H well, maybe Arnold will like it, she thought to herself

* * *

**Serious, Legally Blonde (3:19)**

Wanda and Tim were eating dinner at a beautiful diner. They were talking their future together.

"I want three kids, like the Keendy's," Tim said.

"We both have dreams, Tim," Wanda said, thinking of Arnold.

"Tim, I think you and I have to have a chat," Wanda said.

"Okay, what's up?" Tim said.

"I think we need to cam down, we're only 20," Wanda said.

Tim snuck in his seat He knew it would happen sooner or later.

"Check please," He said to the waiter as Wanda got up and left.

* * *

**Pathetic, Matilda the Musical (1:40)**

Carlos was at the door of Dorothy Ann's house. He had finally had the guts to ask out his best friend.

What am I worried about? He though to him self. Look your hands are shaking, you've seen a door before, its not like it's gonna hurt you. Nahh, I'll come back later.

But this girl that I'm hopelessly in love with in a amazing, I cant go now.

He knocked on the door, and DA opened it. "Carlos! Come in!"

* * *

**No Good Deed, Wicked (3:31)**

I can't believe I did that! I said to myself as I walked out of Prom. Ralphie was being amazingly nice and sweet and I say something that could ruin us for good!

What do I do? Where are yu Ralphie? Are you hurt and crying? Why do I always do stuff like this? Oh bad, bad, bad, bad, bad! I've already lost Wanda and Tim as friends. Not Ralphie too.

Was I really in love with Ralphie? Or did I like the popularity it granted me? Sure I meant well, but look what happened now. Let everyone agree. I'm not really worth it. I'll never do something like that. Ever again!

* * *

**SOS, Mamma Mia! (3:21)**

Where are you Arnold? You haven't called me? I thought as I checked my phone for the twentieth time that night. He was at his grandmother old house for Hankkah and he still wasn't back. Did he break down? He loved his grandmother, but she passed away when we were in the 3rd grade.

I hope he's okay. Or is he just not calling me? The love he gave me, nothing else can save me from myself. What I say and do. I can only carry on when I see him light up my life.

Save me! I need to talk Arnold. Can you hear me? I'll try, but can I even try?

* * *

**Legally Blonde Remix, Legally Blonde the Musical (4:59)**

"I'm just a joke and that's all I'll ever be," Wanda said to Keesha as she was about to drop out of Harvard Law school. She had been embarrassed by Tim for the last time.

Dorothy Ann stood up from her salon seat, "You're not a joke, maybe Tim saw a girl sleeping her way to the top but all I see is a woman who doesn't have to," she said. "Come on stay, you've got potential. And you're the best lawyer, even better than me."

Dorothy Ann handed Wanda her clothes to wear for the case she was interning for. "You keep it, I'm never wearing that again." Wanda ran into the supply cupboard. When she appeared she stated that she was never gonna be let down again and returned to the court.

"Back out of my way!" she said

* * *

**Hello Young Lovers, The King and I (3:02)**

Keesha though about what had happened. She though about all the times they spent together at the top of the hill where they always had picnics. She knew that there were new people looking at the same stars as she would with Ralphie. Before he went missing.

She pulled her jumper around her tighter and walked on her balcony. She looked at the stars. I wish I could hold him right now, remembering their first meeting. Not really by chance. She wiped away a tear, she shouldn't cry, she should be happy about her memories with Ralphie.

She's had a love. Of her own, like yours.

* * *

**There is Life Outside Your Apartment, Avenue Q (2:50)**

Arnold didn't want to go out. He felt ashamed since Keesha broke up with him. Carlos and his other friends dragged him out of his apartment. First thing he saw was a dead pigeon and a homeless man. He turned to go back in, but hs friends forced him to stay.

A pretty girl came in front of Arnold, she began hitting on him. Arnold, being on the rebound, had invited her back to his apartment. Though his friends didn't approve, they were glad he was happier than before.

* * *

**As Long As You're Mine, Wicked (3:35)**

Dorothy Ann and Carlos began kissing. She couldn't believe that Carlos would fall for her, of all people. She clung to him, trying to see if this was a dream. It wasn't. She knew that she was hopelessly in love with him but she never though that he'd feel the same.

Carlos felt stupid for not doing this sooner. DA was the best girl he'd ever met. He'd fallen under her spell ever since she was in his 3rd grade class.

They kissed again, it felt so right. Dorothy Ann stopped for a second. Thinking. Carlos (who wanted more) asked, "What is it?" Dorothy Ann laughed. "It's just, this feels so right. And I feel great to be here with you tonight." They kissed once more, passionately.

* * *

Give it a go! Its so much fun! And a great way to kill time


End file.
